


Just Keep Pushing the Cart, Mr. Zimmermann

by DoctorGleeWolf



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Chirping, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorGleeWolf/pseuds/DoctorGleeWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this (http://384ren.tumblr.com/post/114219766490/just-keep-pushing-the-cart-mr-zimmermann) picture.</p><p>Bitty gets injured and Jack helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keep Pushing the Cart, Mr. Zimmermann

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Ngozi! I just happily manipulate them.

Eric Richard Bittle did not agree with winter. It was cold and the ground was covered in snow and ice, and while Eric may be great on the ice, the ice outside is a different story entirely.

This is how he found himself on his back in the snow, the cold snow seeping into his clothing and making the cold air seem even worse. He blinked a few times, pulling the world around him back into focus. Jack was leaning over him and it appeared he was talking to Eric.

“What?” Bitty asked. Jack looked concerned.

“I asked if you were alright. You took quite a spill there.” Jack offered Bitty his hand. 

Bitty accepted and as he braced his feet to the ground as Jack hefted him up. “I’m fi-OW!” Bitty yelped as he put weight on his ankle.

“Are you okay Bittle?” Jack asked, his face pinched.

“I think I may have twisted my ankle. It hurts somethin’ fierce.” Bitty responded gingerly setting his foot to the pavement.

“Can you walk?” Jack asked, glancing down at Bitty’s ankle. Bitty tested his ankle experimentally before yelping again and shaking his head.

“I don’t think I can, and I’m not really sure I want to test my luck.” Bitty said. Jack turned around and knelt down with his back facing Bitty. “Jack, what are you doing?”

“Hop on. I don’t want you injuring yourself more and we don’t have far to go before we get to the Haus. So I’m just going to give you a piggy back ride.” Jack turned to look over his shoulder, smile tugging at his lips.

“Oh my goodness.” Bitty said blushing, but hopping onto Jack’s back anyway. Jack gripped Bitty’s thighs and start jogging back to the haus.

 

\----

 

When they got to the haus Jack opened up the door and trotted into the kitchen dropping Bitty into a chair before going back to close the front door. Bitty was pulling off his jacket when Jack came back into the room.

“Let’s take a look at your ankle.” Jack said kneeling to remove Bitty’s shoe and sock. Bitty stared down at it.

“How bad is it?” He asked in a whisper.

“Well, I’m no doctor, but I’ve dealt with enough injuries that I think it is just a minor sprain. I think if you stay off of it for a day or so it will heal up no problem. Until then ice it and elevate it.” Jack smiled up at Bitty with a reassuring smile.

“But my pies…” Bitty trailed off.

“I think your pies can wait for a day or so.” Jack said.

“Jack Zimmermann. You did not just tell me I couldn’t bake.” Bitty gasped.

“I most certainly did.” Jack said placing his hands on Bitty’s thighs and leaning up to peck his lips. They were alone in the house right now, that Bitty was sure of.

“Jack I have to go to the store. I have to get things for Chowder. He’s been helping me out and I promised him a pie.” Bitty whispered against Jack’s lips. Jack huffed a laugh and leaned back.

“I’ll go, what do you need?” Bitty looked like he was horrified.

“I absolutely will not have you running my errands for me. If you would like to help me fine, but I will not have my guests doing errands without me.” Bitty demanded.

“Fine Bittle. Let me get you a dry jacket and then I’ll drive you in my car.”

 

\----

 

When they got to the store Bitty refused to ride one of the motorized scooters.

“I’m fine Jack! I can just hop along and use the cart as balance.” Bitty said.

“Bittle you’re going to injure yourself more. Take the scooter.”

“No. I refuse,”

“Fine.” Jack said and scooped Eric up over his shoulder and deposited him into the cart.

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann! You get me out of this cart this instant!” Bitty commanded. Jack just smirked and pushed the cart further into the store.

“Nope.” He said popping the ‘p’. Bitty pouted in the cart, glowering at his boyfriend, “What’s on your list?”

Bitty pulled open his list on his phone and started listing off ingredients. Jack started pushing the cart around, gathering items as they went. He was careful to avoid setting anything on Bitty’s ankle. The cart was slowly filling up and people were staring at them.

Bitty was embarrassed. He glowered at his phone and tried to make himself smaller to allow for more room for ingredients in the cart. “Jack, get me out of the cart. People are staring and there is no room!”

“I could always put you in the child seat, eh Bittle?” Jack chirped.

“Just keep pushing the cart, Mr. Zimmermann.” Bitty grumbled. Jack chuckled and that was the end of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for such an abrupt ending. I wasn't really sure how far to go. I hope you all liked it! :)


End file.
